Melting Even The Coldest Heart
by Group Hugs For Everyone
Summary: Sylar likes his new victim, too bad he really wants that power. Rated because I can. One-shot.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes, I believe the person you're looking for is Kring and NBC. Maybe in my wildest dreams..._  


* * *

"Do you know what it's like living in a insane asylum? They play games with you, mock you, act as if you're a child until you think maybe, just maybe, you are a child. Maybe these people are right, maybe you _are_ mentally deranged. Then the feelings come back, and you know you aren't because you can do what they say you can't, and the government leaves you there even though they know you can do it. They leave you there for lack of a better place to put you, even if you're of sound mental condition. Doesn't matter, because you're the new play thing. The doctors and nurses don't know what you do, what the government knows, and you keep you mouth shut. No real reason, just because you know if you say anything the looks will just grow worse.

"You're also not allowed to actually eat until you take a test, just so they know you won't stab your eye out with a plastic spork. It's hilarious, toying with them. Answer a question with a question of higher value and intelligence, make them wonder why you're here. Eventually they ask the government, and that's the best part. See, then the government officials come around, try to get you to act stupid. Bribe you. And it's funny, because you can tell when they get worried, scared, start thinking about what they will tell their superiors. But, eventually, it comes down to boredom, and it's no longer fun.

"So, tell me. Are you here to kill me?" Rose Gallen turned, peering over at the shadow standing in the doorway. Inside of her she could feel it, the extra blood pumping. The heart rate was faster than should be, the shadow had been running, and it increased her own heart beats. She chuckled softly, savoring the metallic taste in her mouth that came another being in her presence. She could taste the shadow and its blood, could feel it, could _see_ it. It was invigorating, and annoying as she could not do what her body and mind begged her to. She could not control it. It would spoil all the fun.

A dark laugh filled the air, "I suppose I am."

Rose nodded, tilting her head to the ceiling. "I expected as much, you always kill. It's in your blood, I feel it. A hunger like no other, the unexplainable _need_ to see what another does, feel what another does, to be what no other can. To be everyone and everything. To be powerful, to know all. That's an amazing ability."

"It's also a curse." The shadow stated in a monotone, and Rose smirked.

"But it isn't always, is it? It's also amazing, and you can control it. You just don't want to, because it isn't _just _from the power. The hunger comes from you. Two beings in one, constantly fighting each other. God, maybe you should be in the insane asylum."

"I pity you," the voice drawled, the raspy tone filling the air. "Being locked up when you have so much potential is never fun."

"Yes, but if I weren't locked up I wouldn't have met you." Rose pointed out, smiling slightly before the expression faded. "But you would know how being locked up feels, after being chained like an animal countless times. Maybe you are an animal. Maybe I am too."

"We're all animals, Rose."

"Exactly. And we all deserve to die, even you and I. And yet we still have life. Why is that? Why do we live when we so clearly deserve death?"

"Maybe it's so we can find it out for ourselves, perhaps we live to balance it out. Not all things can be 'good'."

Rose smirked, "Now you're just taking the Bible out of context."

"Am I? Can you really be sure of that?"

"No," Rose conceded, shifting in her position against the wall. "It's been a good long while since I last read the Bible. But you might be right, perhaps we were made to balance the equation." Rose sighed, "Are you going to kill me yet?"

"Are you growing bored of our conversation?"

Rose shrugged, "Not really. But if we continue down that road it could be a long time before either of us satisfy our needs."

"All right," The shadow stepped out to reveal the figure of a middle-aged man. He cracked his knuckles, smiled darkly down at Rose. "Shall we begin?"

Rose shrugged once more before raising a finger, "I find it fair to warn you, by the way, that you can't kill me."

"Oh?" He tilted his head at her, watching as she nodded. "Doesn't mean I can't try."

Rose grinned, "Indeed, Sylar, indeed." Rose stumbled to her feet, flexing her fingers and holding them out to him. Sylar laughed as he felt his limbs move involuntarily, watching his arm with interest as he felt his heart rate speed up and his blood begin to grow searingly hot.

He glanced over at his next victim, "By your power you know where my weakness is, don't you? "

"Yes."

"And you can actually melt a person within from their blood?"

"Yes."

"Oh, this will be fun."

* * *

_A/N: That was fun. I just had the urge to write a Heroes fic, and the idea for Rose just popped out of me. Sylar was a bit difficult to write, but I think I did okay. Hopefully he wasn't incredibly out of character. I'll leave the battle to your imagination. ;D  
_  
_I remain your obedient Authoress,_

_Lushy_


End file.
